Broken Hearts Collide
by suicides-in-the-blood
Summary: Whilst serving a detion Hermione, Ginny and Draco get send back in time and cant get back. whilst they are there they met family, friends and foe. but what happens when one of them fall for somebody they know they could never be with?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Neither Taweret or Sexygothicbaby own anything to do with Harry Potter.  
  
A/N-This is a fan fic that Sexy and I decided to write together. Taweret (me) will be doing Hermione's P.O.V., Sexygothicbaby will be doing Ginny's and both of us will be doing Draco (WE WISH!) naa, just his P.O.V.  
  
Broken Hearts Collide  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
  
HERMIONE'S P.O.V.-  
  
I moved further under the shade of the tree. The sun was blistering hot and I could feel my fair skin burning under it intensity. I yawned and looked around for anyone that might be looking for Ginny, my best girlfriend or me. I don't know why, but the fact that I was skipping double potions didn't faze me. For a second I felt like a stranger in my own skin. I was Hermione Granger, good girl; bookworm and I never, ever missed a lesson unless I had to. But Ginny had some thing against me; she'd caught me making a love potion (I told he it was for potions but she wouldn't believe me) and she threatened to tell the whole Griffindor common room. So she said that if I wanted to keep my dignity, I'd skip with her and loosen up a bit. So that's how I got in this situation. I was savouring the sun's warmth, lying on my back with my eyes closed. I was breathing heavily and I didn't hear the approaching footsteps.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the mudblood and oh, is that mini weasel," a dark manly voice cooed irritatingly from some where above me.  
  
Shit, Malfoy, I thought.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the great Draco Malfoy himself, returning from a lil' gang bang are we? Or maybe you were jinxing some poor first year. No, wait I know, you were being a cancer on this schools otherwise beautiful soil?"  
  
"Go Mi, you tell him," Ginny called out from behind the tree lazily.  
  
Malfoy looked taken aback, but he wasn't going to tarnish himself because her words.  
  
"As a matter of fact, Granger, Professor Snape asked if I could check the grounds for you, you've been a bad girl, granger. Snape's gonna have your head for this one, you can make sure of that."  
  
Oh my god, he cant be serious, a bad girl, bit rich isn't it. Wait what am I saying Snape is gonna have me this time for sure! I thought.  
  
"Malfoy, what give you the right to tell me I'm bad, honestly and if you think that that slimy, greasy excuse for a man can frighten me, then your terrible mistaken," I drawl, smirking slightly and not even bothering to open my eyes.  
  
Silence.  
  
I opened one eye nervously. I saw Malfoy, even paler then usual and he was looking at a very incensed Snape.  
  
Me and my humungous mouth, crap!  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I recall only giving you permission to use the men's room not to go traipsing all over the grounds, I'm sorry, detention." Malfoy looked shocked. But then Snape turned to Ginny and me. And Malfoy's face lit up like a child on Christmas morning.  
  
"Now you two," he started using a much harsher tone, "thirty points will be taken from your house, each and you will both be serving a week detention here with Draco."  
  
He gave us girls dirty looks and stormed off to god knows where leaving Malfoy.  
  
"Your first detention is at eight tonight in my office!" he called back to us.  
  
"Well, I'm both shock and intrigued by your new found lack of discipline, Hermione," Draco smirked.  
  
I laughed sarcastically.  
  
"Don't get used to it and I wouldn't go around calling me Hermione, I might get suspicious."  
  
Both Ginny and me giggled as he stomped out of site.  
  
A/N- well there u go, please R&R. Mwaz Taweret. 


	2. Chapter 2 Potions

Broken Hearts Collide

CHAPTER 2.

GINNY'S P.O.V.

Hermione and I watched Draco storm up to the castle as we stole giggles at him as he looked back at us with a scorn upon his face.

Once in the castle I asked Hermione if she wanted to go to the kitchen and grab some food. She said it would be better than everybody hounding us for skipping class.

"Hermione can I tell you something?" I asked her.

"Of course Ginny, you know you can tell me anything" she said as we entered the kitchen.

The moment we set one foot into the kitchen about a dozen house elves came up to us and asked us what we wanted.

"Hello Miss's, what would thy like" a little polite house elf asked.

"Um, could we have some butter beer and some snacks?" I asked, casually.

In about five minutes we were out of there and on our way to the Gryffindor common room.

It was 7:45 and we decided to go down to the dungeons. We had remained in our dorms even though Harry and Ron were dying to question us and see what was to happen but, well Hermione didn't quite feel like explaining to them.

"Hiya Mio, hey Gin" Harry and Ron chortled. "Hermione where were you in potions?" Ron asked accusingly.

"Hermione" I said. "Let's run".

We ran out of the common room with a befuddled Ron and Harry left behind.

"Phew" Hermione said relieved as our shoes pounded down the stone flooring.

When we got to Snape's classroom Draco was lounging outside of the door, broadened smile plastered to his face.

"Malfoy" I spat.

Snape walked out just in time to stop the brawl that was tenderly brewing.

He motioned us into the classroom.

"You will be chopping ingredients and brewing a dragon liver potion for Madam Pomfrey. Ms Weasley you begin to chop the ingredients and Malfoy and Granger start with the potion!" He stormed off into his private quarters as we began the potion and cutting of the ingredients.

"So mudblood how is it that you came to be skipping class?" Draco drawled.

"Like it's any of your business Malfoy you dumb jackass!" I spat holding up a knife.

Hermione just stood there, motionlessly.

"Hermione??" Draco questioned to her.

Nothing, she moved not one inch.

"Hermione what's wrong?" I got up and put a hand on her shoulder.

Draco walked forwards over the cauldron and saw the small shiny object residing on her chest, he took it.

"AHHH" Hermione screamed, she was back to reality, this caused Draco to jump backwards holding the small thing in his hand which he dropped into the potion.

"SHIT" I screamed.

The walls around us began to move closer, closer, closing us in. In a swirly whirl of colors we were lifted of the ground. I shut my eyes, a while soon after I felt something hard beneath my foot, I opened my eyes. We were in the potions lab at Hogwarts.

"W-what just happened?" Malfoy stammered.

Professor Snape walked through the office door. He looked 20 years younger, not bad looking either. Eww I just thought that about my Potions teacher with the greasy hair.

"You are early, take a seat the rest of the class should be here in a minute or rist detention".

Hope you like it. Most of the characters are sort of ooc, but lifes a bitch wat can you do???

Next chap they find out something that changes everything!!!

Bye love sexy


End file.
